This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Individuals with anxiety or mood disorders experience exaggerated or inappropriate emotional reactions, often despite deliberate and effortful attempts at emotion regulation. In this talk I will describe a limbic-medial prefrontal circuit involved in evaluating and regulating emotion outside of awareness, using a task employing salient emotionally conflicting stimuli.